Ti Amo Bella
by Berry3.0
Summary: 16 year old Darcy (OFC) is abducted by 17 year old Feli (Axis powers)
1. Chapter 1 pilot

I walked to the kitchen still hazy from my long slumber. I grabbed down the noodles and a bowl. I boiled some water and dumped the noodles into the scorching water. while the noodles were cooking, I made the tomato sauce. After I ate i walked to my closet and got dressed I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans a black jacket and a pair of black high tops. It was raining out so i grabbed my purple umbrella locked the house and left.

I headed for the bus stop. When i got there I sat on a bench waiting for the buss. When I sat I opened my book to look it over. I had wanted to publish my own book for a while ever since my parents left for vacation, being the only child I needed something to do. As I was reading a group of girls came over to wait as well. "probably just some snotty high school rats." I said before the could hear me.

Girls like that usually stray away from me (being the badass bitch that beat the hell out of all of the school bullies.) But the blonde came up to me and snatched my book from my hands. "Whats this? looks like Darcy has a book!" She scoffed. I stood up and took of my jacket revealing my black t-shirt then i slowly slowly walked over to her I punched in the eye and nose claimed my book and walked behind a tree.

"I like my women feisty." I heard an italian accent before I blacked out. I woke up on a floor. Collecting my memories of before I stood up and looked out the window. I was in a house out in the woods. thats not creepy. I thought to myself the door opened behind me I quickly turned. I saw a man he was in a tan uniform and had Brownish red hair that matched his red piercing eyes. "Ummm...W-Why am...I here?" I asked the man. "Because your my new toy." he laughed in a disturbing way. "Oh wait your the new kid at school right?" I asked while smiling

Feli's P.O.V

"Oh wait your the new kid at school right?" She asked with a adorable smile. Why isn't she afraid of me anymore? "Here change, your clothes got dirty." I threw a dress from lizzys room to her.

Darcys P.O.V

He threw me a lime green dress and told me to change after he left I stripped and put it on. After I was done changing I walked outside of the small room i was contained in.


	2. Chapter 2 below freezing

"Feli? Where are you?" I asked nervously. "Over here bella." He said with a smirk. I walked over to him shyly. "Why so shy?" He asked. "Well you one of the most popular guys at our school, And yet you chose me." "But of course bella, I couldn't walk away from a girl of such beauty." I blushed a dark red and bit my bottom lip.

I wanted to do something nice for Feli for taking me away from that miserable hell. So I walked over to Feli's knife collection of three and walked to the sink. "What are you doing with those bella?" He asked as he walked up behind me noticing I was washing them. He blushed and wrapped his arms around my waist from the behind. I blushed and lost focus and slit my finger on the blade. "You're so clumsy bella!" He said loudly with concern. He grabbed the finger I had cut and stuck it in his mouth sucking on the blood. "You seem to enjoy my blood way to much Feli." I said teasingly. "You have no idea bella." He said back with a smirk. I quickly reclaimed my finger putting it in my mouth while eyeing him with a death stare.

"Don't tease me." He said as he grabbed my arm with a lot of force. "Ow … Feli you're hurti- I was cut off by his lips smashing into mine. My eyes widened in shock." I don't understand, There are thousands of girls but I only feel this way for you." Feli screamed across the house. He then locked his lips with mine again And pulled away. He ran to the front door opened it and slammed it as he left. I watched out the window as he hopped onto his motorcycle and drove away.

Its been three days since I've last seen Feli. I don't understand this man has kidnapped me, Kissed me and then left me. Why...why would he let me start to care for him? I turned the T.V on. It was on the weather. "Hmm...Below freezing." It was gonna get cold so I walked

over to the heater but it was broken. I walked to the bedroom and got under the covers I was shaking. I coughed. I turned on the T.V and fell asleep with a splitting headache. I woke up shivering but something warm wrapped around me.

"Bella you're freezing!" I heard Feli say with concern. "F-Feli … is t-that you? I asked. "Right here bella." He said while climbing under the blanket.

"You're not gonna leave me again are you?" I asked while snuggling up to him. "Never again." Feli said as he kissed my forehead "Sleep now bella I'm not leaving...Ever." Feli said as he started to drift to sleep. I quickly pecked him on the cheek. He blushed. I waited till he was asleep or so I thought. I reached up and pulled on his curl He moaned and blushed dark. He grabbed my wrist and laid me in a way that's comfortable but I also couldn't move my arms.


	3. Chapter 3 bandages

When morning came I woke to a sleeping Feli. I climbed to the floor. I walked to the kitchen to make something to eat, I found some noodles so I checked for tomatoes to make sauce I found three. I cooked the pasta sat down and started eating. Feli walked out. "Morning bella you did a good job keeping me warm last night." He said as giggling. At that moment I heard a knock on the door. I stood from the table and unwrapped myself revealing what i had on It was Feli's white shirt but i had no pants. Without thinking I opened the door. "Lutz you bastard stay away from my Bella!" I heard Feli yell as he rushed to stand in front of me.

Feli's P.O.V

I found the one person to make me happy this morning I actually giggled for the first time since childhood. She's so beautiful with her long black hair and blue eyes. I know if he gets the chance he'd probably take her from me! I can not let that happen she's mine! ONLY MINE! I picked up Darcy and carried her to my room realizing what she had on made me blush. And I'm not gonna lie my pants got tighter.

Darcy P.O.V

I noticed Feli looking at what I was wearing so i unbuttoned the 1st button of my shirt.

"Bella don't tease me." Feli said to me as he set me on the bed and ran to the living room. moments after I heard yells of curses and insults slip from both teenagers mouths I blushed realizing Feli is fighting for me. I finally heard the german man leave Feli ran into the room. "So about me nailing you?" He asked as he panted. "Again maybe later, we've got to do something about that cut on your stomach!" I said with concern.

We walked to the bathroom. "where do you keep your bandages?" I asked. "In the cabinet by the mirror." He said in pain. I grabbed the bandages and walked over to him. I tugged on his shirt signaling to take it off. He grew a disturbing grin and took of his shirt. I stood in shock of his amazing abs. "Like what you see bella?" He asked. "Actually yeah." I said with a blush as i bandaged his wound.

"Feli I'm home!" I heard a female voice. "Ahhh! welcome back Lizie!" Feli yelled as he stood and put his shirt on.


	4. Chapter 4 My girl

Feli grabbed my hand and ran to the living room. "Oh hello!" She greeted me. "I'm Lizzie but you can call me Liz." She said to me as she waved. "Umm...Hi!" I said awkwardly." She ran over to Feli and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you!" Lizzie gestured to Feli. My heart sank I ran to the door opened it and ran. As I ran Feli tried to grab my arm but I pulled away. After I ran a while into the woods I sat down on a log and cried normally I wouldn't act like this over a boy but Feli was special.

Feli's P.O.V

It became night very fast I have been searching for Darcy for hours. "WHERE ARE YOU GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled without even realizing it. I heard sniffling. I looked behind myself. "Darcy what the hell are you doing!?" I asked while yelling she had a small cut across her wrist. I grabbed her arm and licked the blood up. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF?" I screamed pissed.

Darcy's P.O.V

I continued to sob as I answered. "Because you made me care for you then you ripped my heart out." I said as his faced drained pale. "I think you should know that girl is my sister, but you, you're my girl!" He brought me to his lips. "Don't ever do this again." He whispered. "Or I'll have to punish you." He said with a devilish smirk.

le timeskip!~yayy!

After dinner I walked to Feli's bed and laid down. Feli walked in and laid down next to me. without thinking I got ontop of him. He smirked "I knew you wanted me!" He scoffed. "Well do you want me?" I asked. "Too much." Feli looked at me with desire. We did it. After we both fell asleep naked.


End file.
